light in the drak
by farida lil safana
Summary: awal dari permusuhan dapat merubah menjadi pertemanan dan percintaan dan disinilah awal bagi Hinata untu gadis polos yang berada di kota baru untuk mendapatkan sebuah teman atau sahabat
**Sebuah persahabatan biasa berasal dari sebuah perkenala, lalu berteman dan menjadi sebuah persahabatan.**

 **Namun, ada pula sahabat yang diawali tanpa sebuah perkenalan ataupun hubungan yang disebut dengan 'Teman' melainkan, ada pula sahabat yang diawali dengan pertengkaran dan musuh.**

 **Dan inilah ceritannya..**

Pagi cerah, tepatnya berada di ibu kota Jepang 'Tokyo' seperti biasanya, rutinitas berjalan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sibuk akan berkerja atau pun terdapat urusan yang penting, bukan hanya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya, namun ada banyak pejalan kaki yang berjalan di trotoar jalan ataupun sedang menunggu di halte bus.

Kini dapat terlihat halte bus mulai penuh oleh beberapa kalangan masyrakat, dari kalangan menengah hingga kebawah, ada juga kalangan atas, dikarnakan mobil yang mogok ataupun terjebak macet sehingga beberapa orang kalagan atas terpaksa harus menaiki bus dengan resiko berdesakkan ataupun berdiri hingga sampai tujuan.

Contohnya, pemuda berseragam sekolah dengan pakaian yang di keluarkan dan 2 kancing baju atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, dengan keningnya yang masih berkerut dan terus mengotak-atik handphonenya berusaha menghubungi seseorang untuk membantunya, namun sayang, semua usaha yang ia lakukan nihil.

"Ck, kuso !" gumam orang tersebut kesal sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, panggil saja pemuda ini dengan 'Uciha Sasuke'

Keberadaan Sasuke di halte bus membuat beberapa penunggu bus menatap Sasuke dengan kagum ataupun iri, bagaimana tidak ? dengan kulit yang putih pucat dan halus, rambut dengan gaya melawan grafitasi, dan wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan, membuat semua orang menatapnya, dan itu membuatnya menjadi rishi dan tidak nyaman.

Tak butuh waktu lama bus datang dan berhenti di depan halte, tentu saja orang-orang yang berada di halte dengan cepat memasuki bus dengan cara berebutan dan terburu-buru agar kedapatan tempat duduk.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke memasuki bus agar sampai disekolah, namun..

'Bruk'

"Ittai" ringis seseorang berambut indigo sambil menahan sakit.

"Minggir !" bentak Sasuke kasar tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Hinata dengan cepat merapikan buku-bukunya agar tidak tertinggal bus, tidak lupa mebersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor, namun tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat sebuah handphone hitam tergeletak ditanah, dan Hinata tahu siapa pemilkinya.

Desakkan bus membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman dan merasa kesal karna tidak dapat mendapatkan tempat duduk terlebih dahulu karna ia harus bertbrakan dengan seseorang sehingga ia telat dan tidak dapat mengambil buku, dan kekesalah Sasuke bertambah saat..

"Handphoneku ?" gumam Sasuke pada diri sendiri terkejut walaupun wajahnya tetap datar namun dihatinya masih memiliki sedikit kekhawatiran.

'Aku akan memberitahu ini pada Oracimaru-san' jawab Sasuke dalam hati.

Sedangkan Hinata terus menatap orang-orang yang sedang berdesakkan didalam bus, matanya tidak hentinya mencari seseorang untuk mengembalikan barang, namun usaganya sia-sia, karna Hinata tidak menemukan orang yang menabraknya tadi, ada rasa bersalah didalam hatinya.

-Sekolah-

'Kringggg'

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan cepat dari biasanya, dan Sasuke merutuki itu didalam hati dengan cepat Sasuke menuju kelas agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran.

setelah memasuki kelas, seperti biasanya Sasuke memandang keluar kelas, untuknya memandang langit adalah hal berguna dibanding memandang teman-temannya, yang terkadang membuatnya pusing.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu minna-san, silahkan kembali ketempat duduk kalian" perintah Iruka senesei tegas lalu mnaruh bku-bukunya diatas meja.

dengan cepat suasana kelas menjadi hening.

"Kita kedatangan anak baru jadi di mohon untuk tidak berisik !" perintah Iruka sensei lalu meminta seseorang untuk memasuki kelas.

sedetik kemudian kelas menjadi berisik dan banyak yang bebisik.

"Pst, Sasuke lihatlah !" perintah Kiba.

dengan malas Sasuke melihat siapa anak baru yang ada di depan kelas, dan dengan cepat Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut.

'Hari ini adalah hari sialku' batin Sasuke kesal.

 **Tbc**

 **hai, aku baru disini, jadi mohon bantuannya.**

 **jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya ^^**

 **see you next chapter...**


End file.
